


A Maid And A Midget

by Amamizukan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maid Cafe, bit of angst, ereri, lots of smut probs, smiling titan - Freeform, sorry that is a horrible cafe name, trashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamizukan/pseuds/Amamizukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> WARNING! This fic is on hiatus for time being and maybe forever. Read at your own risk </strong>
</p><p>Eren works in a popular maid cafe. Levi is an unimpressed midget, but can admit Eren looks great in a dress. A maid cafe- AU filled with fluff, eventual smut and ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really need Eren cross dressing in a maid costume in my life. I also needed a maid cafe- AU, so I wrote one. Enjoy. It is probably obvious, but I enjoy using alterations too much. They sound nice, okay!?
> 
> It is possible for there to be a few grammar error so I apologize. But I went through it fairly well and then had a beta as well so hopefully nothing obvious!  
> My beta reader has a tumblr it's kinda lame and filled with weeaboo stuff but if you want to follow her or something she has the url: http://aobitches.tumblr.com/  
> I also have a tumblr and it is: http://noizcomplaints.tumblr.com/  
> So if you want to ask me questions or just interact with me in general that would be lovely!

The clock’s hands slowly reached 3:30, the bell rang, letting free it’s captives. Eren was glad school was over, but he was far from free. Once he was out of the school building he would have to hurry to catch the bus. If he were late for work the consequences would be severe. 

Armin was already at their lockers by the time Eren arrived. He closed his locker door, and while holding onto two textbooks and a binder. He greeted Eren, “Long time no see.” He was joking, they had class together right after lunch.

“So are you still going to come by the café tonight and help me study on my break?” Eren asked hopeful. 

A pained expression crossed Armin’s face, “Can we do a rain check on that, Jean asked me to study tonight and well…” Armin didn’t bother finishing his sentence.

Eren was really trying to be a good friend, but sometimes it was hard. Attempting to keep the frustration from his voice, “That’s fine, you two have fun.” It was obvious that he was more than a little pissed, but Armin still appreciated the effort.

“Thanks! I will definitely stop by tomorrow to help.” Armin promised cheerfully before running off to find Jean.

The last month had been tough for Eren. He tried being a supportive friend. If Armin liked anyone but Jean he would have succeeded. Jean was one of those people who got on Eren’s nerves, easily. Armin and Jean currently had a thing going on. It was obvious that they both liked each other and it was only a matter of time until the two of them officially begun dating. 

Once Eren had gathered his books he set off for work. Eren absolutely hated his job. But it was his mother’s café, they were short staffed and Eren needed the money. Mikasa had already been working there for a year and had said it wasn’t that bad. His mother assured him it would only be for a short time, two weeks tops. This turned into a month, and here Eren was working there still after six months had gone by. His mother, Carla ran the quaint little café called, The Smiling Titan Café, it was maid themed.

Previously Eren had been humiliated at the prospect of cross dressing. However, since he had practically been doing it every day he was no longer embarrassed. Once as a dare he had even gone to a party while still in his work clothes. It had been a great hit with everyone. Awkwardly enough Eren had three guys hit on him while thinking he was a girl. 

The Smiling Titian had strict rules for the patrons to follow, or else be banned. This kept the number of perverts and creeps to a minimum. But sometimes they still managed to find their way into the café.

A few months ago such an incident had occurred. “Welcome back master,” Eren had invited the guest to sit down and had poured him tea. The guy was strange Eren noticed but didn’t comment. He thought a lot of their customers were strange. When Eren brought the man his cake he tried to cop a feel. Eren was having none of that and he instantly swung at the guy's face, managing to break his nose. He would have done worst if Armin and Jean hadn’t been there and held him back. The was held in a silent awe until a few of the patrons started to clap. After that incident Eren became a very popular maid. Every admired him for beating down the pervert and since they thought Eren was a girl even more so. The man was banned for life and Eren was scarred for life.

The maid café theme was actually very popular. The Smiling Titan did well business wise, they catered to a specific set of people and they did it well. Along with maid outfits, special promotions, and yummy food, once a month they did a theme day. In the last few months their theme days had been, butler café (Eren actually liked this one, it meant he could wear pants for once,) cat ear day (there had actually been two of these,) and the one that Eren like least had been little sister day. All day he had been forced to act like a ten year old and call everyone older brother or sister. As time passed Eren complained less about work. For the foreseeable future it seemed that Eren would be working at The Smiling Titan.

Since Armin had ditched out the day before he made it up by going to Eren’s house bright and early the following morning. It was a Saturday and early meant noon. After wasting the better part of the afternoon attempting to study they went hunting for food. Into the kitchen they went trying whip some food up. This ended in a disaster considering neither of them really knew how to cook. They were attempting to make Chicken Alfredo. The pasta was overcooked and mushy, they had managed to burn the sauce and there was something slightly off about the chicken. After one bite of their terrible cooking attempt they trashed it and ordered pizza instead. They happily spent a few hours playing video games afterwards. When Armin realized what time it was he groaned before getting up and leaving. All the while yelling his reason to Eren as he searched for his missing shoe. Armin was late for a very important date with a certain horse faced guy. 

After taking a quick shower Eren collapsed in his bed, instantly asleep. Eren wasn’t working that weekend, so he easily slept until just after two. Feeling hungry he checked the fridge for leftovers from the night before. He happily got the rest of his, and Armin’s pizza out. While his food was in the microwave Eren hummed to himself until the phone rang startling him. Looking at the caller ID he could see it was Armin. Eren felt joy run through his body. Lately he hadn’t spent much time as much time as he would like with Armin because he was with Jean a lot. The microwave beeped, not wanting to let his food cool Eren put the phone on speaker.

“Hey Armin, what’s up?” Eren asked as he took his food from the microwave and moved it to the counter.

“Are you doing anything? Something happened and I am bursting to tell someone.” Armin sounded more excited than he had recently. Something good must have happened.

After working at the café for so long Eren had an appreciation for gossip. “Okay dish.” Eren said in a joking manner. Leaning over the counter Eren took a big bite of his pizza Instantly it scorched the roof of his mouth. Eren swore and yelped in pain.

Concerned Armin asked him what happened. Eren told him to ignore it and get on with his story. Eren carefully blew on his pizza this time before taking a bite. 

“Well last night after I left I realized I forgot my phone at Jean’s place. So I went there. At first Jean and I couldn’t find it so we tore up the living room searching for it. Turns out it was on the kitchen counter.” Armin paused. Eren finished chewing before replying.

“You’re avoiding the thing you actually want to tell me.” Eren was curious at this point.

“Alright, well he, Jean finally kissed me.” Armin blurted out.

From the other end of the phone Eren could practically feel the blush radiating off of his best friend.

“It wasn’t a little peck either. You know the one that distant relatives seem to feel the need to give you. This was full on a tongue wresting match.” Armin was gushing now.

Eren made fake gagging sounds into the phone, “Well it sounds like you both won.” Eren was happy for Armin but also he felt a protective urge over and felt the need to punch Jean the next time he saw him. The chances were pretty good he would, but Armin would probably become upset if he were around for it.

“He asked me on a date after that and we are official now….. I think.” Armin sounded unsure.

“Come on. You should know if you are official or not. The guy licked your tonsils and then asked you to go out with him somewhere. I don’t know if it gets more official.”

Eren was not the best with words but this time he said everything right. Armin sounded more relaxed now.

“He’s taking me out tonight for dinner and said to dress up.” Armin sounded excited.

Eren felt a pang of jealousy but forced it down. He was glad Armin was so happy, even if it was with horse face. But if horse face hurt Armin his face was going to a hell of a lot uglier. Eren and Armin talked on the phone for another twenty minutes before finally hanging up.

The moment that he set the phone down, it rang again. Eren was sure that it was Armin calling again. He had probably forgotten to tell Eren something else, or maybe he had remembered another seemingly important detail that Eren just had to know. When he picked up the phone he was smiling, “What’d you forget Armi-“

Eren was cut off as Mikasa barked into the receiver. “I have been calling for the last hour. Get your ass to Smiling Titan. I am not smiling. It is packed and we need you.” She hung up, not giving him a chance to decline. Eren was angry, it was his first weekend off in a month. She had no right to demand he get to work that instant. After thinking it over Eren couldn’t stay angry with Mikasa. She would have a reason for needing him to work. She wouldn’t ask him if it had been anything trivial.

Eren threw on a jacket and ran all the way to the café. He wasn't in the mood to wait for the bus. The instant he got there he had seen why Mikasa had sounded so stressed. There were a lot of people there. They even had a bit of a line up outside. Eren went in the back and quickly got ready. When he was confident with his appearance and was about to head to the main floor Mikasa walked in. She was wearing a magical girl outfit. Crap, Eren had forgotten that his mother had wanted to do a Cosplay day that month. It just so happened to be today. Eren sure had some great luck. 

Mikasa who had a glare on her face as she walked in looked at Eren and her gaze softened. “Thanks for coming in. As you can see things are hectic.” She routed through the closet and found a green dress. She tossed it to Eren. “Hurry up and change then come on out. Once our shift ends want to go for Chinese? We haven’t been able to hang out like usual these last few weeks.”

“Yea of course.” Eren was really missing Mikasa. Their shifts rarely corresponded and she had been so busy with sports lately. Sure they still had rooms down the hall from one another. But that wasn’t the same thing as making plans and hanging out. Eren was looking forward to spending time with her. She left the room so that Eren could change.

Looking in the mirror on his way out he noticed the dress was shorter than usual. It was also puffier and made him feel foolish. Nothing he could change about that so he put on a brave face and walked out.

The atmosphere felt feverish. Everyone was rushing around. The usually calm café was now bombarded with sounds and people everywhere. Mike looked like he was having troubles keeping up with all of the drink orders. “Want some help?” Eren asked. He was accomplished at making the drinks and he could also serve them which would help with the time efficiency.

“Yes please.” Mike looked relieved to have help. “The new guy didn’t show up.” In a quiet voice he muttered, “Again.” Eren knew that it was a sore spot and didn’t ask. Instead he took a tray of drinks to their table.

“And here you are, sorry for the wait master.” The table had looked angry before, but at Eren’s smile even the angriest of them chilled out. They admired Eren’s looks, well more his ass than anything as he walked back to the drinks counter.

Eren enjoyed helping with the drinks. It was easier in his opinion than the food. With the food Eren always somehow messed something up. The recipes were trickier. Eren looked an order form. He quickly set to making three Colossal Titans. It was a rather popular, hot, caffeinated, drink and one of Eren’s favourite. 

He sprayed whip cream on top, with a sprinkle of cinnamon and some chocolate syrup. Setting them on his tray he looked at the order, table three. Scanning the room he found it quickly. At the table was seated three people. They looked well dressed in pricey attire. Eren hurried over and set the drinks in front of the patrons.

“About fucking time.” A rather dwarf like person commented. Eren was sick of entitled customers, he made this fact obvious as well. Eren looked him in the face, with as much venom as he could muster he said in a surprisingly cold voice, “Sorry little master. The kitchens are busy.” Eren smiled and tilted his head to the side. The man’s eyebrow raised and he looked like he was about to do something drastic. 

His companions seemed unfazed. “Thank you very much,” an energetic woman interrupted him. “I love the energy of this place,” she said to Eren who nodded in reply, he wasn’t very good at holding conversations with the customers. “Let’s come here more often.” This comment was directed towards the two with her. The dwarf had a permanent scowl, with black hair that was a little too long, and he was short. Eren was fixated on the height. He was a grown man and was so, tiny. The other man almost a polar opposite was tall, well built with a calm demure. He looked to be in his thirties and was a little too handsome.

As Eren was about to walk away the golden haired man called out to him, stopping Eren and making him back track. “I was hoping to order another round of pastries. The first round was just so good.”

“Sure thing.” Eren walked to the ordering station. He relied the order forward. It would probably be ready in five minutes. He would check on it after. Eren went back to helping Mike. There was a backlog of drink orders. Eren rushed to help him. When passing Mikasa Eren asked if she could take the pastry tray to table three. She complied without a word and Eren carried on with serving drinks.

When there was finally a breather Eren found his eyes wandering to the table with the midget. It was empty. He was surprised to find that he was rather disappointed. Mike interrupted any other thoughts he might have had. “Can you take this drink order, table 8?”

“Yea sure.” Eren grabbed the tray. After setting the drinks down and on his way back to the counter Eren passed by the midget and his companions. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but the glasses wearing one was loud.

“Yup. Petra was right. We will be coming back here a lot now.” She sounded really excited about this.

“The service is shitty.” Midget was just full of hate it seemed. But he hadn’t said no to her earlier comment.

“Really? I thought you rather enjoyed the service you got. That magical girly sure was feisty. I heard you like them that way Levi,” She let out a booming laugh.

“Levi are you actually an otaku with a magical girl complex?” The tall blonde said, completely serious.

“Jesus. I just said the service was slow. Sure the server was cute but that doesn’t matter when I just want my damn order.”

Without turning around he stormed off. The other two exchanged a look before also heading out.

Eren blushed crimson. Levi that was his name. He smiled as he mouthed it to himself. Shaking his head at himself he went and helped Mike with more drink orders, a smile stayed plastered to his face the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's gay, so gay." 
> 
> Eren and MIkasa go for dinner. Unexpected guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this was updated much faster than I had expected. Since I don't have a lot going on expect this fic to be updated quickly. Probably once or twice a week. Also for chapter length I was thinking maybe close to 15, although that is not set in stone. I also bumped the rating up the rating because I figured I would forget later and it is getting there.......maybe

The rest of the night passed in a blur, and the café was soon closed for the night. Exhausted Eren slipped into his skinny ripped denim, Call of Duty Black Ops shirt and his beloved beanie, that Mikasa had gotten for him Christmas the year before. Once dressed he went searching for Mikasa. Eren did not have much style but he enjoyed comfy clothes, and skinny jeans were acceptable for all occasions. He found her easily enough. She had already changed into her regular clothes and was sitting at a bar stool waiting for him. She currently was wearing an expensive black leather coat, plain blue denim and her favourite combat boots from Doc Martens.

Eren gestured to the door, “Shall we?” Lucky for them Mike had volunteered to close up the shop for the night so they did not have to wait for everyone to leave. As the exited the building Petra saw them and waved, “See you later!” She called before getting into an expensive looking black car. The car peeled out of the parking lot with its tires squealing. If Eren was to get a car and have money to spend on it he would prefer to own one like that. 

Mikasa went ahead leading the way to her beat up truck. The green paint was peeling from all angles, the chairs were torn up, and the engine stalled often. Eren was amazed every time it started. Even so Mikasa loved the truck and anyone who disrespected it ended up regretting it. Eren did not want to be stuck walking and had learned long ago to keep his mouth shut. He only ever said neutral things about the truck, at least around Mikasa. Eren and Armin had a long standing joke about the truck, and if Mikasa heard she would not be impressed. Scanning through various radio stations Eren finally heard a song he liked, “Car Radio,” by Twenty One Pilots, and he hummed along absentmindedly. 

Eren stared out the window, contemplating his long day. He would not admit it but he thought of the grumpy customer, Levi. He muttered the name under his breath. Mikasa glanced over to him, looking alert. Eren looked away embarrassed, the music was loud he was sure she couldn’t have heard, but Mikasa had an uncanny intuition. Eren felt fixated on the guy. While he wasn’t nearly as attractive as the blonde (Mr. Handsome Eren had dubbed him in his mind), there was something about him which made him even better looking. Eren had noticed the way his grey eyes had lit up at the café, even while the rest of his face remained emotionless and he couldn’t help but to remember the sly grin he had seen when Levi thought no one was looking. Eren was sure that he must practice in a mirror to make it have so much sex appeal while still seeming apathetic. 

When they arrived to the restaurant they were seated immediately. Eren got a coke and Mikasa a lemonade and they both ordered their usual. As they waited for their food to come they enjoyed each other’s presence. 

The restaurant was empty except for them. Most people came for lunch when they had a buffet out, which was one of the reasons they enjoyed going in the evenings. It was nice to eat out but still not have to be surrounded by many strangers. 

The bell at the front of the store rang. Mikasa who was facing the door smiled. Eren became curious and turned around. Standing by the door looking outside and hurrying the companions behind her was Petra. She was no longer dressed up as a magical girl but she still was very cute. When she spotted Mikasa and Eren she ran over excitedly. 

“Hey. Fancy meeting you guys here.” Petra was as friendly as always. 

“Yea, we figured after out shift neither of us would want to cook so we came here instead. Plus we haven’t seen much of each other lately with sports and work.” Mikasa chatted away. She was usually a person of few words, but when she became comfortable with others her conversation abilities increased dramatically. After having worked with Petra for little over a year she had become very comfortable being in the other women’s presence. 

“Jesus Petra. You couldn’t even wait for us.” The speaker sounded exasperated. His voice was deep and filled the room as if he had been yelling. Even though he had been speaking at a normal volume. 

Eren curiously looked over his shoulder and instantly wished he hadn’t. To his dismay in walked the trio from earlier in the café. Turning profoundly red Eren looked away from the door. 

“I guess I will leave you two alone then.” Petra began to walk to another table a ways off. Eren was thankful and became visibly relaxed. 

“But it would be nice if you would join us. I’m always with Eren and besides it would be nice to meet your friends that you have been telling me about anyways. I can assume that is them? Your descriptions were spot on.” Mikasa either wanted to exploit Eren being uncomfortable or she was unaware. Either way Eren was not enjoying his current predicament. 

Petra accepted Mikasa’s offer and slid into their booth. She waved her companions over and Eren prayed to whatever deity there was that he would remain unrecognised. The three walked over, Mikasa moved over as much as possible which would allow one more person to sit there, Eren also politely moved over, even though he prayed that no one would sit beside him. It was a fruitless prayer. Mr. Handsome, grabbed an empty chair and slid it at the front of the table like he was some sort of chief or war leader. The eccentric glasses wearing one sat next to Petra. Which left….Levi, who sat down next to Eren. The booth wasn’t meant to accommodate this many people, and it felt squishy. Eren tried to sit as far from Levi as he could, this proved impossible and he reluctantly stopped trying. When he did he was directly next to Levi, their thighs touching and shoulders were occasionally rubbing against one another. Eren could feel himself becoming flustered. 

Petra introduced her companions. “This is Erwin, Hanji , and Levi,” she pointed to them in turn, “I went to high school with them. Almost forever ago.” Thinking about it he really wasn’t sure how old Petra was, but now he was certainly interested. Petra paused allowing Mikasa and Eren to introduce themselves. 

“Hi, I am Mikasa, I work with Petra at the café she talks about you all often.” 

Eren had a hard time staying calm. His hands were trembling and he was sure that he had turned a brilliant shade of red. “Uhh..I’m Eren, Mikasa is my step sister.” Mikasa was actually adopted but they both grew tired of explaining that to people. Saying she was his step sister was much simpler for both of them. His nervousness was apparent by the way he sped through his introduction, and he didn’t care. He really didn’t want to tell them that he worked at the café as well, that would be too embarrassing. Thankfully Mikasa and Petra did not call him out on it. 

The meal went over fairly smoothly. Eren noticed that Levi did not talk much. The conversation was mostly dictated by Hanji. She almost never stopped talking, even to chew. Her curiosity was spiked by the two young ones in front of her and she made sure to include everyone in her conversations. Although she didn’t leave much room for others to talk. Apparently the trio did some work together, but it was not elaborated on further. Eren was curious but still too self-conscious to ask a question himself. Instead he focused more on his surroundings. Meaning he mostly stared at Levi when he thought no one would notice. 

Levi looked seriously pissed off about something. Little did Eren know but Levi was actually just as nervous as he was and was trying to think of how to start a conversation with him. Suddenly Hanj interrupted both of their thoughts. 

“So Eren how long have you worked at the café for?” Everyone was now staring at Eren who was blushing crimson. 

Eren yelped, “Did you know this whole time?” In his mortification he placed his hands in view of his face, sinking deeper into his seat. 

“Well sweetie, I may have glasses but I am not that blind. Your eyes are really noticeable with them being that odd off blue colour. Also you are just as cute as you were before, just not in a dress anymore.” Eren set his head on the table in defeat. He was red as a tomato now and couldn’t look at anyone. 

“Hanji,” Erwin scolded, “You’re embarrassing the poor boy.” 

“Six months now, and thanks.” He mumbled into the table. Hanj took the opportunity to move the attention over to Levi. 

“Hey Levi. Don’t you think so? Cuter now or before?” She tried to give him an innocent smile that ended up as more of a sly grin, “Which do you prefer?” Hanji laughed to herself. Eren could not help but wonder if Levi was gay and blushed at the thought. Eren found both genders had about the same level of sex appeal to him. But he had never felt particularly attracted to anyone, at least before now. 

Mikasa was shooting daggers at Levi. Levi chocked on the food morsel he had just been trying to swallow. Erwin watched the unfortunate scene unfolding, all the while chuckling without involving himself. 

“What kind of shitty question was that glasses? And speaking of shit I’m going to go and take one.” Levi stood up and stalked off. 

“He’s just shy.” Hanji reached across the table and patted Eren’s still downward turned head. 

“He just probably hasn’t gotten laid in a while,” Erwin interjected as he looked completely serious. This got a roaring laughter from Hanj. 

After this the conversation headed in a new direction. Levi returned and all was forgotten. Erwin excused himself. When he came back everyone gathered their things, got up to pay the bill, and leave. 

When they went to pay it had already been paid for. “Consider it my treat. I liked meeting some of Petra’s other friends. Besides dinner was entertaining to say the least.” Erwin winked at Eren who glanced away, turning crimson, trying to ignore it. Everyone thanked Erwin for the meal and went their separate ways.

Back in the truck Mikasa began to integrate Eren. “What was that all about? Have you met before? Did he do anything inappropriate? Tell me Eren.” 

“Whoa Mikasa slow down.” Eren hurriedly explained himself. “I just served their table drinks today. Nothing to worry about. And Mikasa you’re jumping to conclusions.” 

This seemed to put Mikasa at ease as she started the truck up. There was a problem though, it wouldn’t start. The truck had finally crapped out in a moment of dire need. No way could they walk home in that weather. It had already started snowing and neither of them was dressed for the weather. October had just started and already snow had started to fall. Eren swore. Mikasa was about to call Armin for a lift when a familiar, expensive looking, black car drove up to the driver window. It was the same car they had seen Petra getting picked up in. As the window rolled down they could see that inside was none other than Levi. He was smirking and his eyebrow was turned up at an odd angle, mocking them. 

“That’s what shitty trucks do. Need a lift?” Levi asked. 

Mikasa became pissed. Even when her truck crapped out no one was ever allowed to bring it down. Eren knew that the situation was becoming exceedingly dangerous by the second. The only thing he could think of was to accept this offer and hope Mikasa would see the logic in it. 

“Sure that’d be awesome thanks.” Mikasa looked like she was going to rip Eren’s head off. 

“It’s better this way. Do you really want to bother Armin or the parents?” Mikasa could see Eren was right, this calmed her down enough that she swallowed her pride and got out of the vehicle. Mikasa purposely got into the back seat trying to sit as far away as possible from Levi. Eren followed suit. 

Levi glanced to the back seat before he said in annoyance,” I know I offered you a ride, but when did I become your god damned chauffeur. One of you has to sit up here with me. Since it seems your sister is reluctant to breathe the same air as me, it looks like you’re up kid.” 

“I’m not a kid.” Eren said while reluctantly getting out and jumping in the passenger side. As he got in Levi said nothing else and started driving. 

“I’ll need directions.” Eren gave him an approximate land mark and Levi drove there in silence. 

As the drive wore on Eren found that he hated the silence. The radio was playing at a low volume but it wasn’t enough to cure the silence that had plagued him since entering the car. It was making him uneasy. He looked around at the exterior of the car. It was nice. Eren honestly didn’t know much about cars. From the back seat he could tell Mikasa had dozed off. “So…” Eren trailed off he honestly didn’t know what to say. After all he had practically just met the guy. But he really wanted to say something, anything really. Eren wanted to make a good impression. 

“Do you like coffee, or does mommy tell you that you aren’t old enough to drink it yet?” Levi asked, not taking his eyes from the road. 

“Yes I can drink coffee.” Eren wasn’t about it admit, but his mom had recently given him a scolding for the amount of coffee he drank and had banned him for drinking coffee at the café. He had reluctantly cut himself back to a cup a day. Usually he would indulge himself in a pot every morning. 

Levi snickered. “Great.” Eren was confused when nothing more was elaborated upon. 

Eren’s curiosity got the better of him. Puzzled he decided to ask why. Levi began talking before he had even opened his mouth. “Maybe another day kid...” Eren didn’t get what this meant but figured that Levi would tell him “another day,” whatever that meant. 

“Stop calling me a kid!” Eren didn’t like to be called a kid, it was belittling. “I’m graduating this year. So I’m 17, hardly a child.” He didn’t know why but having Levi think of him as a kid wasn’t something that Eren wanted. He craved being thought of as an equal. 

“Well compared to me you’re still a kid.” Levi criticized. 

Eren snorted in exasperation. “And how old are you, grandpa?” Eren was getting lippy and he knew it, but that didn’t mean he could stop himself. 

“For your information I’m 25, hardly worthy of the title of grandpa.” Levi had to admit the kid had some spunk. During dinner he thought the kid had no back bone getting teased by Hanj like he had. Levi had to admit he rather liked this side to Eren as well. 

All too soon they were parked outside of the Yeager residence. Levi looked at Eren for the first time since he had gotten into the front seat. Eren stared back curiously with his big beautiful eyes. Levi thought they made him look like a deer caught in a pair of head lights. 

Levi felt his composition crumbling away. Eren was about to get out of the car when Levi unexpectedly pulled him back by his arm and dragged him back in. No longer were they sitting a friendly proximity from one another. They were now sitting so close that it would take a small lean forward for Levi to kiss Eren’s quivering lips. 

Levi, placing his mouth close to Eren’s ear he whispered in his deep and seductive voice. “Another day, I’d really like to get a cup of coffee with you.” Levi wanted to do so much more to the innocent brunette who blushed profoundly upon hearing those words, his innocence was just so alluring. Levi had no self-control, and before he could stop himself Levi nipped at Eren’s ear playfully. This earned him a small whimper from Eren. Levi was sure that if Eren’s protective sister wasn’t in the back that he would take Eren right then. Instead he rather harshly said, “Now get your sister and get out.” He moved back into his own space, leaving Eren gasping and wanting more. 

Confused and horny Eren got out of the car, opened the back seat and helped Mikasa out. In her fatigued state she forgot about Levi dissing her truck and thanked him profoundly for the ride. That night all he could think of was the warmth emitting from Levi’s hand on his thigh, and how his breathing had felt next to Eren’s ear. 

“Damn.” Eren thought to himself. 

“Damn.” Levi said to himself as Eren walked into his house. Eren had a nice toned ass. It would be all the self-control the old pervert possessed not to squeeze it a bit the next time they met. He counted on there being a next time. Say what you wanted about Levi, but he was undoubtedly an optimist in this sense. He placed his head on the steering wheel. Levi really needed to learn to be more discreet. He had just met the guy and already he was having all these filthy urges. Levi really didn’t want to scare the boy off. Smugly thought, he could help thinking to himself that Eren had desired him just as much. Levi had seen the way that Eren had leaned back into him, how Eren’s breathing had hitched, and Levi was sure that Eren was thinking of him right that instance. At first Levi thought that Eren could be straight and that had worried him. But there was no longer a doubt in his mind, that boy was gay, so gay. 

Levi chuckled to himself. He was so going to hell over the thoughts he was having about Eren Yeager, and he didn’t even mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see what that old pervert, Levi, does to Eren next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's dad back from a business trip. Levi hangs around and Eren shouldn't have a cell phone he sucks at texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit heavy at the start but ends on a much happier note. Also there is probably grammatical errors abound, I promise to fix those. I just wanted to post this now and hopefully after some sleep I will be able to pick out all the nasty little errors.  
> ENJOY! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Eren walked in the door to their quaint home after work Monday night. He instantly knew his dad was back from his latest business trip, a smile grew on his face. His dad had been gone for close to three weeks now. Whenever he returned from long trips Carla liked to cook big dinners. Tonight was no exception. Eren could smell lasagne and garlic bread cooking. 

“I’m home!” Eren called, slamming the door, kicking his shoes off and tossing his coat on a peg by the door. 

His dad came into the entry way from the direction of the kitchen. “Hey kiddo.” His dad engulfed him in a big hug. Eren struggled, a typical teenager reaction, before hugging him back. Eren hadn't seen his dad for a while now and he was looking worse than when he had left. Eren could see easily enough that the bags under his dad’s eyes had gotten bigger and darker and his just seemed older, it showed on his face more too. 

“Missed you, how long are you back this time?” Eren asked eagerly. 

“Not long. Close to al-“

“Dinner is ready.” Eren could hear his mom yell. 

“Let’s talk later kiddo.” Eren still hated that term. 

They walked into the kitchen together. Eren was more than a little surprised that Mikasa was already seated at the table. She had volleyball most evenings so it was odd. Also there was the fact that whenever Grisha was home Mikasa tended to have more practices. She didn’t exactly enjoy his company and made it a point to distance herself from him. We all tended to ignore it. Mikasa was already piling her plate high. Once everyone was seated and the plates were filled, Grisha made them all hold hands as he said grace. When he wasn’t around no one ever said grace. Carla wasn’t very religious. Mikasa had never really made her beliefs clear. Eren didn’t really have an opinion on the matter. Once he had tried to talk to his father about it, there had been a huge fight and his dad had left for two weeks without a word. Eren never confronted him again on the matter. 

Eren happily shoved his mouth full of mashed potatoes. One of his favourite foods. “So Eren, I found a great part time job for you.” Eren swallowed his food uncomfortably, he really didn’t want to go through this conversation again. Last time had been bad. 

His dad hated Eren working at the café. Eren wasn’t sure what his issue was but nothing went right when Eren’s dad brought it up. “Err thanks. But I already have one.”

“Eren. You dress up as a girl. It’s a bit of a disgrace, embarrassing really. I don’t like the idea of having to tell my co-workers, boss, friends, that my son gets dressed up as a filthy little who-“

“Grisha!” Carla yelled standing up. “You know very well that I love that café. I make the dresses half the time. Mikasa works there!” She huffed up and was starting to turn red.

“I’m sorry honey,” Eren’s dad got up and embraced her. “It’s just that for Eren it isn’t right. I really wish you hadn’t put him in a situation like this, it won’t do any good to confuse him. Think of his future. But no more of that. I just got back, let’s enjoy the cozy family setting.” Grisha sat back down like nothing had happened and took small bites of his salad. Eren’s mother took a few calming breaths before she too sat back down. Mikasa glanced at Eren, he stared back. The two of them made eye contact and gave one another small smiles as if to give each other strength. Out bursts like that had been a normal for the last few years. 

Needless to say dinner was awkward and silent. Mikasa made a point of ignore Grisha and talked little. Eren wanted to lighten the atmosphere and told a very bad joke about what happened to Jean a few days earlier. Eren knew there was a simple reason he still interacted with a dick like Jean. Other than the fact that he dated Eren's best friend but his mishaps were good dinner conversation sometimes. His mother laughed during all the appropriate parts, this was appreciated and motivated Eren to finish. Soon everyone was laughing together and the awkwardness was forgotten.

“So, have you both started to apply to universities yet? I certainly hope you get in Eren. Your marks last year weren’t as high as they should have been.” Grisha didn’t make a point of hiding his distaste. 

“Dad!” Exasperated Eren cried out, “It’s literally the start of grade 12. I have only been in school for a month. No one has applied. It is still super early, I've already started studying, I will be fine.” Eren hadn’t thought about his future once. Every time he did felt a little panicky. 

Mikasa very stiffly took her dishes over before leaving the house and not saying anything. Eren knew she was beyond pissed. It had been like this for a few months. His father would say something obnoxious and no one would call him out on it. For everyone it was easier just to accept it or ignore it. Mikasa went to the extreme and often times she would completely ignore him unless asked a direct question to him that would only require a one word answer. 

This put strains on their cozy family life. Everyone did their best to make things work despite this. But you can’t choose your family. Conversations topics were a delicate thing that could wreak havoc with ease. Their family had gotten very good at pretending. Eren felt sad over that fact, as a child his home had been very loving and nurturing. Things changed the older he got, or maybe he could just see it easier. Eren didn't particularly like either option. Their family was dysfunctional, they all knew it, but chose to ignore it 

Eren helped his mom with the dishes. He cleared the table off before starting to wash a few of the dirtier dishes by hand. His father was in the other room probably reading while sipping a freshly poured scotch. He didn’t drink often. Only when he was particularly stressed or after a fight. He drank more often but no one mentioned that.  
“Your father. Sometimes he is just so..” Eren’s mother started but she broke down into tears. 

Eren’s face fell. He hated seeing his mother like this. Eren walked over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her until her tears stopped a few moments later. Her eyes still wet she kissed Eren’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” She whispered picking up her dish towel again. 

“Go lie down for a bit, I can take care of the rest.” Eren volunteered happily. Carla had been under strain lately and Eren had suspicions that she wasn’t sleeping well. Eren worried, but it wasn’t his place to say anything and he watched unhappily from the sidelines. The café had been under pressure to sell out for a few months lately. His mom had never considered it for a moment. Ever since Grisha had heard about it though, he had eagerly pushed for the idea. Carla had held out so far, but Eren wasn’t sure her resolve would hold out much longer. Eren preferred not to think of it too much. 

The incident of Monday night was soon forgotten and Eren had a pleasant week overall. The rest of that week and part of the next Eren saw Levi, often. Sometimes he visited the café with Hanj, or Erwin, sometime both, or neither. Every time Levi came by he was a perfect gentlemen. That is other than the swearing or occasional poop joke. Eren was more than a little disappointed that Levi never tried anything. Not that he wanted Levi to or anything…

Levi had become a regular customer. He even frequented the cafe when Eren was not working, or at least Mikasa had told him. Today Eren was sporting a fantastic French maid outfit. Levi nodded his head in approval as he munched on a snicker doodle. One day Levi dreamed to be given the chance to thank the person who chose these uniforms. They were perfect in his opinion. Eren was wearing the usual uniform in the usual colouring. Black dress, white apron and detailing. Levi really enjoyed the thigh-high stockings and lace headband. Although, he mused to himself, they would look a hell of a lot better scattered around on his bedroom floor.  
“Hey Brat!” Levi called at Eren. “I could really do with a cup of tea.” 

Eren curtseyed, “Of course master.” Whenever Levi was in the café Eren was always startling aware of his presence. This ended up leaving Eren clumsier than usual. He never had spectacular balance and it wasn’t the first time he had dropped a person’s food. Eren had been a clutz as a child and he had never grown out of it. This was the first time that he managed to do multiple clumsy things in the same week. More than a few coworkers and customers had asked if he was alright. Christa had helped Eren clean up plenty of broken tea cups. If he continued at the pace he was going his mom had threatened that the teacups and other miscellaneous dishes would start being deducted from his pay.

He rushed to Levi’s table with the tea pot, happy to be of use. Having Levi’s emotionless eyes on him made Eren nervous. It was all he could do to concentrate pouring the tea without spilling, he was sure Levi would not be impressed if Eren splattered tea all over his white collared shirt. Eren really wanted to talk with Levi, but his nerves wouldn’t allow him to form a coherent thought, let alone words. When he finished Eren politely said, “There you go Master, I hope it is to your liking.” He turned to leave but Levi stopped him.  
“Not so fast brat. You hope it is too my liking, then you better stick around to make sure it is. If I don’t like it then I will let you know and I better get some decent tea from you.”  
Eren blushed. It was just something they said to all patrons, no one had ever taken it so seriously. His voice wavered as he replied to Levi, careful not to stutter, “Um of course master.”

Levi picked up the teacup in the odd way that Eren had watched Levi all week and he cautiously cooled it by blowing over it carefully. 

“Hey Levi, why do you hold your teacup like that?” Eren said before blushing and apologizing. He had just broken character. If his mother had heard he would get a cuff on the ear. Eren cautiously looked around, thankfully there was no sight of his mother. Eren sighed in relief, she was nowhere to be found.  
“Well when I was younger-“ Levi was interrupted. 

“Eren! I need help getting these orders out.” His mother had just come from the kitchens carrying two large trays in either hand. 

“Hold that thought.” Eren pleaded before running off to help his mom. When the small rush they had finally cleared out Eren wandered back to Levi’s table, hoping to get the rest of the story. Quickly he was disappointed. Levi had already left. Eren hung his head and began to clear the table off. On one of the napkins he noticed something odd. There was an ink stain bleeding through it. Eren flipped it over curiously. That was when he noticed there was a message on it. 

_Eren, I had to leave. Sorry for not finishing my story. However if you are interested I would love to meet up later. Give me a call._

Eren felt his heart race as he saw Levi’s number on the bottom of the napkin. Levi had essentially just asked him on a date. He couldn’t be happier or more nervous. Eren hadn’t been on many dates, so he had no idea what he should wear. Armin would know. After work Eren vowed to give Armin a call before he decided to call Levi. Would it be too pretentious of him to call Levi that night? 

The rest of his shift he couldn’t focus. Luckily he managed not to break anything else. Eren was pretty out of it though, he was lost in his own world. Twice he brought the wrong order to a table before his mother finally sent him home. As she had said he wasn’t doing much good. He thanked and gave his mother a hug before running to the back rooms to change. This meant he would get to spend more time with Levi. At least that is what he was rooting for.

As Eren sat on the bus he shot Armin a text. 

_ARMIN!!!!! I NEED UR HALP._

Eren’s text messages were atrocious. Most people couldn’t decipher them, excluding Armin. 

Happily Armin replied within the minute. 

_What’s up?_

Eren took a breath deciding what to write back. _Just can you come over? I have a date….kinda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too heavy? Just right? This is going to be Eren's first date I feel so nervous for him. I wonder how it will turn out.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates are awkward. Eren has no fashion sense, fear not Armin to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader this time （/∇＼; ）I really imagine Levi to be the kind of guy who trys really hard at relationships then during romantic moments he kills the mood
> 
> I hope I caught everything that is at least glaringly obvious
> 
> Also I have decided that I will post a new chapter every Wednesday. (If not also on another day.. IDK sometimes I write a lot other times not so much) But hopefully will stick with Wednesday updates

After a few minutes Armin replied and told Eren that he would meet at his house in twenty minutes. Eren was glad for bit of time. It would allow him to hurry home, shower and probably freak out a little. The bus arrived early for once, this was a good omen in Eren’s books. 

While sitting on the bus, Eren took a calming breath before scrolling to Levi’s number in his contacts. When he had entered the number in Eren hadn’t been able to choose a solid emoji to place by Levi’s name and had just used one of his most recent. It annoyed Mikasa like crazy when he excessively used emojis in text messages. Eren flushed red looking at what he had chosen. The contact name was, “Midget <3.” Once he messaged Levi Eren planned to change it. After asking what time they were meeting at and where, Levi sent a prompt reply much to Eren’s delight. 

Midget <3: _Do you know the all night diner down from the café?_

Eren did know it. During summer Eren, Mikasa, and Armin went there often for their great milkshakes. Eren would swear that their milkshakes really did bring all the boys to the yard. He sent his reply and went to change Levi’s name in his phone. Midget was a little harsh and if Levi saw the heart and thought it was on purpose Eren would become extremely embarassed. As he was about to hit save having deleted the emoji and changing the name back to Levi Eren’s phone died. That was great timing. Eren placed the phone in his pocket and would have to charge it when he got home. Sighing he resigned himself to sitting on the bus in silence. Bus rides were extremely boring when you didn’t have candy crush to entertain you. 

Shivering he stepped into the house. Not caring that he was jittery Eren threw his jacket off and kicked his shoes into the corner. No one else was home yet. His mother was staying late at the café, Mikasa was back to volley ball, and his dad could be anywhere. Literally, Eren wouldn’t be surprised to get a phone call the next day from his dad saying he was in Germany. 

Eren took his time in the shower. He had gotten the impression that Levi was a clean freak. It was a fair conclusion considering the fact that Levi carried around a box of disinfectant wipes and hand sanitizer in his bag at all times. Eren scrubbed behind his ears twice as a precaution. As he was getting out he could hear Armin yelling at him from downstairs. Eren wrapped a towel around his waist before going downstairs to greet his best friend. The sight that met Eren was unexpected to say the least. 

Sitting on his couch, drinking his coffee, holding hands with his best friend was Jean. Eren’s eyes widened and a scowl grew across his face. 

Armin turned around, noticing Eren he smiled. Eren tried not to glare at Armin instead he directed his gaze to the back of Jean’s head, trying to drill a hole with is mind control powers. “I texted you and said that I was going to bring Jean over. We had a date planned and were already together, so I thought it would be fine. I’m sorry.” At that moment Armin looked apologetic, Eren felt guilty. He hadn’t thought of Armin’s plans when he had texted. 

Eren released his anger, “It’s alright. I’m sorry too. My phone died so I guess it is my fault. Just warning is always nice.”

Armin instantly perked up. Eren was positive he had just played directly into Armin’s hands.

“You gonna wear a towel on your first date? I feel bad for the unlucky girl.” Jean chuckled. 

Eren turned red. He hadn’t told Armin about Levi yet. He had talked about him a lot but hadn’t said anything that would make it seem like he was going to go out with him. It wasn’t really a date, right? Eren had just been too excited and had idiotically called it a date. Really it was just two guys, going for coffee together, talking about intimate childhood traumas. A totally normal everyday occurrence and not a date. 

Eren didn’t really want to have a talk concerning his sexuality with Jean around. So he just stormed out of the room with Armin following close behind, and Jean following him. Soon they were all in Eren’s room staring at Eren’s lack of clean clothes. 

“Holy shit. What died in here?” Jean grumbled plugging his nose. 

Armin grimaced, “It got worst since the last time I was here,” to himself he muttered, “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Shut the fuck up guys,” Eren sighed, “I need help.”

Both Armin and Jean had a decent taste in clothes. Armin was always dressed to impress. Jean was just a cocky fucker who always had to look his best. Eren’s idea of classy was not wearing denim with holes. At random Armin began pulling clothes from the closet, trying to form a decent outfit. Even with Jean’s help they were having an extremely difficult time. After trying on four pairs of pants, a few cardigans, one of Mikasa’s leather coats Armin finally decided on something. 

“Jean, strip.” Armin said straight faced. 

“Whoa! I know you two are dating but I mean not in my house, with me here!” Eren yelled shielding his eyes away even though Jean hadn’t moved. 

“Stop being so immature. Frankly your clothes suck and nothing that is clean is first date worthy. Do some laundry and we are going shopping later this week. But for now you have no choice the only acceptable clothes in this room that are your size are the ones currently clothing Jean.” Armin explained. 

Even with Armin’s solid explanation both Jean and Eren voiced their protests at the same time.

“What no.” 

“Not happening.” 

“Eww.” 

Armin let them get out their complaints before tossing a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie at Jean. “Go change.” Grumbling Jean obliged. He was just coming into the room when he overheard Armin and Eren talking. 

“So I guess this means I’m getting into Jean’s pants before you.” Eren snickered as Jean walked into the room again. 

Grinning Jean retorted, “Not quiet Jaeger.” Armin flushed a deep red. “J-j-ean.” Armin stammered out while shielding his face that was starting to resemble a tomato. 

“Oh. My. God. I don’t want to know.” Eren screamed, grabbed the clothes Jean was holding out before he ran from the room. Before Eren walked back into his room from the hall he yelled, “We are pretending that never happened. And ya’ll better not be getting too cozy on my bed.” Thankfully when he walked back in Armin was sitting on the floor and Jean was on the computer chair.

“You look great!” Armin encouraged him. 

Jean looked him up and down grumbling, “It looked better on me.” 

Eren was now dressed in a navy blue, collared shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows because Jean had longer arms. The pants were thankfully a good fit and were a dark tanned, pair of khakis. Looking in the mirror Eren’s confidence flopped. He felt too dressed up. Coffee was casual. He shouldn’t have to wear a pair of khakis. Eren was convinced that khakis were the spawn of Satan. As a kid he had a bad experience with khakis. Armin truly did try to convince Eren to wear the damned khakis, but nothing could change his mind. 

Eren tore the pants off and threw them back at Jean. Thankfully Eren wasn’t wearing a pair of holey boxers. Looking through his clothes Eren found a pair of pretty much clean jeans with only a minimal amount of holes. Paired with the shirt he was already wearing Eren decided it would have to do, but mostly because he only had an hour to get to the diner and Eren was too nervous to be late. Eren thanked Armin profoundly for his helped and even muttered a word of thanks to Jean. After all he had been forced to strip for him. 

"What was your guy's first date like?" Eren asked out of curiosity. 

"It was horrible and awkward." Armin replied quickly. 

"It was not that bad!" Jean looked hurt. 

"That idiot wore too much cologne and managed to spill his soda all over his pants. It looked like he wet himself." Armin was stifling his laughter. 

Jean turned red and dragged Armin out the door. After all they still had their date to get to. Of course Jean grumbled before he changed back into his own pants. Apparently there was no way Jean would ever be caught dead wearing sweatpants in public. Helping Eren had taken longer than anticipated and they were already late. Eren took a last look in the mirror before leaving when he realized his hair was out of control. He never really took the time to try and tame his hair and it showed. Sighing he found himself searching for his favourite red knit beanie. At least with the beanie on you couldn’t tell how messy his hair looked. 

Not wanting to be late Eren ran to the bus stop and just barely made it. The ride felt shorter than usual and Eren was thankful for that. Eren could feel his stomach doing flips, his nerves were going haywire. Eren looked at his phone it was only charged to 70%, damn iPhones. He noticed that he was really early. Eren hadn’t been able to contain his excitement and thus had shown up earlier than acceptable. He debated walking around for a bit but the biting wind made the decision for him. Eren walked into the diner and looked around. At this time the diner was mostly empty except for a few odd groups sitting around. A waitress welcomed him and handed him menus, saying she would be over soon to take orders. He thanked her before setting the menus on the table. 

Eren amused himself with the sugar packets. When he was younger Eren and his mom had always built towers out of the packets while waiting for their food to arrive. Eren was reminiscing in his nostalgic until a gruff voice behind him spoke. Eren unceremoniously jumped in his seat, knocking over the pyramid he had been building, before turning around. Standing behind him was Levi. Subconsciously Eren’s entire face lit up. 

“You are more than a little early, brat.” Levi spoke. 

Looking at his phone again Eren saw there was still twenty minutes before their meeting time. Smugly Eren added, “So are you.” 

Unwillingly Levi’s lips formed a small smile. “tsss, well my earlier engagements ended faster than expected.” He sat down without saying anything else. Levi flipped the menu open browsing through it. He wasn’t hungry having just came from a different restaurant. The waitress from earlier came over with a big smile plastered over her face, “What can I get you?”

“Tea.” That would probably be the only thing Levi had. 

Eren hadn’t looked through the menu at all, “Errr.. I’ll get a coffee and a sundae.” Eren didn’t think he would be able to hold anything down with the way his stomach was feeling. The sundaes here were great though, Armin, Mikasa, and him would always get one whenever they went there. It was an unspoken tradition. 

The silence that set over the table was disarming. At the cafe they never had that problem because Eren was usually called away after a few minutes. Now sitting across from Levi Eren was feeling nervous and couldn’t think of anything to talk about. 

Eren silently studied Levi. His hair was black and flopped across his face adorably. The way his hair formed around his face helped define the sharp and angular facial features that Levi possessed. The most attention drawing feature where the man’s eyes. Levi’s eyes were narrow and emotionless. They had a strong resemblance to storm clouds. Upon closer inspection you could see the grey melding with small black dots. Eren would have stared longer but Levi interrupted his swirling thoughts. 

“Planning to stare at me all night long?” 

Eren looked away embarrassed, “I wasn’t staring,” Eren blatantly lied and turned away. 

“Well I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Stare at me as long as you would like.” Levi smirked challengingly, expecting Eren to blush and become increasingly more embarrassed. Levi enjoyed seeing Eren squirm. 

Much to Levi’s surprise Eren didn’t become flustered like he had anticipated. “Okay,” instead Eren actually accepted the offer and turned back to Levi. Staring at him straight on, now it was Levi’s turn to become flustered, but he wouldn’t back down and stared back intimidatingly. 

This wasn’t Levi’s first time staring at Eren but it was the first time he had done so up close and without holding anything back. He was not worried anyone else would call him out on it. Eren still had a boyish face that was slowly becoming more defined; his baby cheeks had almost completely disappeared. Eren had a perfect tan that could only be accomplished through being under the sun often. But what Levi couldn’t stop staring at were the kid’s eyes. Eren had the sort of eyes that would change colour so often that Levi couldn’t peg them as one colour. 

When Levi had first met Eren he would have said the boy possessed a golden brown eye colour. A colour of eyes that gave off a feeling of warmth and security. The time at the Chinese restaurant Eren’s eyes were no longer brown. They were more of a hazel, bluer than any other eyes Levi had thought possible. A dark clear blue that emitted calmness. As Levi stared into them now he could tell that his previous guesses at Eren’s eyes were wrong. They were obviously and plainly a dark grey. His eyes were not stormy like Levi’s own, instead they were a smokey silver with gold, and blue sparks in them. His eyes were something that could inspired poets, songs, and stories alike. Every time they were gazed upon under a new light, new colours were apparent. Levi loved it. 

Their drinks arrived at that moment interrupting their staring contest. “Thanks.” Levi said and Eren followed suit. 

Eren sipped his coffee cautiously but still managed to burn himself. Eren stuck his tongue out, “Does it look burned?” 

Levi almost choked on his tea, Eren looked completely adorable at that moment. There was nothing more that Levi wanted than to bend Eren over the table right then. Instead he leaned forward when their faces were almost touching he said, “No, you’re fine.” Levi slowly moved back to his side of the table. 

Eren looking a little flustered took a spoonful of his sundae. The opposite temperatures exposed to his mouth was a strange experience. “How can you eat that? It is practically winter out there.”

“Sundaes are great!” Eren defended. “Here taste,” Eren took a big spoonful with a massive amount of ice cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles, he held it out a few inches from Levi’s mouth. 

After a moment of contemplation Levi opened his mouth slowly and Eren cautiously moved the spoon to Levi’s lips. Intimately Levi stared into Eren’s eyes. The moment would have been romantic and filled with sexual tension if not for the fact that at that moment Levi got a brain freeze. 

Levi’s head whipped back, “Ugh!” 

Concern flashed in Eren’s eyes, “Are you alright? What happened?” 

Grimacing, Levi held a hand to his temples, “Just a brain freeze nothing to worry about.” 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment, silent. Levi stared back until Eren begun to laugh loudly enough to have everyone in the diner look over concerned. Levi blushed. “A little bit of ice cream took down the great Levi,” Eren spluttered out through his laughter. 

Eren continued laughing until a tear rolled down his cheek. Levi leaned across the table and wiped it off. “Let’s get out of here.” Levi dragged Eren out by his hand after throwing a twenty on the table. Once out in the frigid weather Eren calmed down. Together, hand in hand they aimlessly walked. 

Soon their cheeks were visibly redder than when they had set out. With the harsh autumn wind nipping at their exposed flesh they decided to go to Levi’s car. The car was decidedly warmer. Being out of the wind was a very nice change. “Well wanna go see a movie?” Levi casually asked. 

Eren would be glad to do anything he didn’t really want the night to end. It had started off a little awkward but now Eren was feeling perfectly normal. He was at ease like he would be around Mikasa or Armin. Eren was about to agree but Levi’s phone interrupted him. 

Levi tossed a murderous glare at his phone before checking to see who it was. Eren could see that Levi was considering the pros and cons of ignoring the call. Levi answered, “What?” 

Almost instantaneously Levi’s facial turned from one of enjoyment to annoyance. “Deal with it yourself.” 

The conversation was very one sided considering Eren couldn’t hear the other person. He begun to worry about it having an effect on their date. “I hate you. Twenty minutes.”

Levi’s voice was filled with pain as he looked over to Eren, “I am really sorry but would you mind letting us end our little get together now. There’s a problem apparently that only I can solve.”

After hearing the obvious regret in Levi’s voice Eren couldn’t bring himself to feel extremely upset. Although he did feel upset about Levi calling it a get together, Eren had hoped that he would have said the word date instead. At least that way Eren would have a sort of confirmation about their relationship status. 

Eren gave Levi a cheerful smile, “It’s okay. Things come up. I had a great time, it was really nice hanging out with you as friends casually instead of at the café where it is a customer employee relationship.” 

For a second Eren would have sworn he had seen a frown cross Levi’s face but he turned too soon. “Alright, I think I remember where you live, but you may have to give me some help.” Levi didn’t need any help. On the way to work he had started to take a bit of a detour that so happened to pass by Eren’s house. He knew exactly where it was and how to get there. It was not creepy. 

All too soon they were parked in Eren’s driveway for the second time that month. “Thanks.” Eren said while getting out. He half hoped that Levi would pull him back in again. He didn’t. Instead, “You’re welcome, see you later brat.” Eren shut the door and that was that. 

All of Eren’s earlier hopes had been dashed. He felt disappointed, his expectations had been too high. It wasn’t that late yet but Eren didn’t feel like doing anything. Instead he collapsed into bed emotionally exhausted. Before he became unconscious he saw that he had a few messages from Armin asking how it went and one from Levi. 

Midget <3: _Sorry.. ___

Eren smiled a little before drifting off to sleep, making a mental note to change Levi’s contact name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is back. Eren is happy. Armin is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that isn't a detailed chapter summary I don't know what is. I apologize for any mistakes, I really need a nap. This chapter is pretty short but it was a good place to end on so I ended it. Enjoy. Since it is pretty short I will probably update it before next week, probably being key word here.

Eren didn’t see Levi much over the next few days. He had stopped by the café once since their date abruptly ended. Eren would have worried about Levi not liking him if not for the fact that Levi made sure to text him at least once a day. Even if it was just a good morning text. The first time Levi had sent him one Eren had been in a great mood all day. He was even acting civil towards Jean much to the amazement of everyone around. Eren missed Levi, but he knew that he was busy. Levi had promised that when he could next, he would take Eren out again, this time leaving his phone at home. They texted much of the time and Eren felt he was starting to know Levi better. 

He was sarcastic and rude. But he never crossed the line by acting cruel. Levi also had a knack for telling terrible jokes mostly about bathroom functions. Eren had never heard anyone being as amused by poop jokes as Levi. 

Friday morning Eren woke up feeling refreshed, but that didn’t stop him from lying in bed for another half hour, thinking about the dream he had the night before. In the dream Levi had come to the café, but there was no one else there, just the two of them. Eren had gone to serve Levi his tea, and he asked if there was anything else he could do. Levi had told him there was one thing, and then he had started to kiss Eren. The kissing soon led to something more intimate. When Eren woke up he found himself feeling especially embarrassed. Now Eren had no choice but to do a load of laundry. Luckily for him, he had just gotten rid of his morning wood when just after eight o’clock Mikasa burst into his room. 

Mikasa had a tooth brush stuck in her mouth with a little bit of tooth paste foam forming at the corner of her mouth. “Hurry up, I won’t hesitate to leave your ass here and you can walk.” 

In reply Eren chucked a pillow at her which she easily dodged before leaving the room. Eren sat up and stretched his arms out. He quickly got dressed in the only clothes that were remotely clean and headed downstairs. Maybe after work he would get a start on the laundry, but probably not. 

Eren walked into the kitchen to Carla singing whilst she made breakfast. “Morning sweet cheeks.” She piled a plate high with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. “Sleep well?” 

Eren not wanting to think of his dream the night before gave a mumbled reply of yes. Slowly he chewed on his breakfast. He had almost finished his eggs when his dad walked into the kitchen. Carla stiffened, that meant that they had a big fight the night before. “I have a client a few hours away today. I probably won’t be back until Tuesday.” Carla’s eye brow raised but she said nothing. Eren felt the tension in the room increasing and he decided now would be a good time to make an exit. He hurried upstairs to brush his teeth. 

Eren barely had time to spit out the last of the tooth paste in his mouth when Mikasa stormed in and practically dragged him into the car. He wasn’t even given time to gargle. They arrived at the school around the usual time, only a few minutes before the bell. Eren bid farewell to Mikasa, grabbed his books, and rushed off to first class. He had Chemistry 30 with Armin, Connie, and Sasha. 

Eren had just sat in his seat beside Armin as the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Franz, droned on about their latest assignments and about the test next Friday. Eren didn’t pay much attention, if anything important was mentioned he was sure Armin would let him know. 

When Mr. Franz’s back was turned Armin slid a piece of paper over to Eren. 

_You never did tell me about your date. ___

_Eren tried to ignore the paper, hoping Armin would let it go. As expected he didn’t. All week Eren had completely avoided the topic when it came up. He planned to tell Armin, just not now._

__It was good ____

__Eren let out a small chuckle when he heard an exasperated groan coming from Armin._ _

___I want details. Or should I go and ask Mikasa? ____ _

___That was the last thing Eren wanted. As of yet he hadn’t mumbled even a word about his date to Mikasa. Eren was waiting for the right time or never. Armin very well knew that which was probably why he had chosen such a clever course of action._ _ _

____Fine. I will tell you. But just ask me after class, Mr. Franz is looking suspicious. ____ _ _

____After Armin read the words he slipped the paper into his textbooks triumphantly and went back to paying attention to the notes written on the board._ _ _ _

____Eren was so far behind in chemistry there was no way he could ever even hope to catch up. The last test he had just barely managed to pass with Armin’s Spartan worthy tutoring. After receiving the disappointing mark of 53% Eren vowed to study more. That hadn’t happened yet. Eren was a terrible procrastinator, but he needed good marks in the class._ _ _ _

____All too soon the bell rang. Eren would have happily sat in the class for another hour listening to Mr. Franz drone on about chemical formulas than have to give Armin the detailed report he would want. Eren leapt out of his seat, trying to escape Armin. He had no such luck and Armin latched onto his shoulder, “Alright you promised.” Armin looked perfectly gleeful._ _ _ _

____Eren thought about it for a moment. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell Armin. Honestly he was still trying to figure it out. “Well I met up with h-“_ _ _ _

____Mikasa joined them, “Hey guys.”_ _ _ _

____“Morning,” Armin was no longer gleeful and looked a little down. He had really wanted to hear the mysterious date but he knew that since Mikasa was around now Eren would not talk about it. Mikasa was always a little protective. Since Eren really hadn’t been on many dates she would want to know as much about it as possible. She would probably hunt the poor girl down and integrate her. For the rest of the day Armin tried getting Eren to tell him. They were interrupted by others eight times, the bell had cut Eren off twice and Armin was feeling incredibly frustrated._ _ _ _

____After school he had no such luck either. Eren had a dinner shift at the café and had to hurry there. Come closing time Armin planned to pick Eren up and interrogate him in the enclosed space of his car. That way nothing could interrupt._ _ _ _

____Eren went to work hopeful, he wanted to see Levi again, only a bit though. As his shift went on Eren became gradually more annoyed. He had really been hoping that today Levi would stop by the café. The crushing disappointment that Eren felt surprised him._ _ _ _

____Eren gladly helped with locking the café up. He felt exhausted both physically and mentally. All Eren wanted was to go home maybe play some FIFA. Fate had other plans for young Eren Jaeger._ _ _ _

____Armin was lying in wait for the unsuspecting brunette to emerge from the back door. Meaning he was sitting in his nice warm car listening to the radio and humming along. All the while cursing Eren for taking forever._ _ _ _

____Eren walked out into the surprisingly nice night air. It was cold but not unwelcomingly so. He still zipped his jacket up all the way. Eren’s heart near stopped beating when he saw a familiar black car pull up. A flush rose in Eren’s cheeks._ _ _ _

____Levi drove right up to where Eren was standing dumbstruck. He leisurely rolled his window down all the while looking into Eren’s surprised eyes._ _ _ _

____“Well get in, I’m kidnapping you for the next few hours.” Levi rolled his window back up not waiting for a reply. Eren, still unsure of what was happening wordlessly got into the car._ _ _ _

____Armin watched the exchange from his car, astounded. He had just witnessed his best friend become increasingly more flustered before getting into a strange car. Armin determined that the person driving was the same as who Eren had gone out with previously. The car looked pricey, it must belong to someone who was fairly older than themselves. It was no wonder that Eren had avoided tipping Mikasa off. She would go into over protectant mode._ _ _ _

____Armin would not describe himself as a nosy person. He just possessed an inquisitive mind and a healthy curiosity on the events happening in his friend’s life. After seeing the car turn a corner, Armin hurriedly followed. To himself he swore he would only follow a little bit, he wanted to see what the person looked like. Eren had never shown any interest in someone before, so Armin’s feelings on the matter were entirely normal._ _ _ _

____After following the car for nearly ten minutes they finally pulled into a parking lot. Armin snagged a parking spot fairly close to them. He was close enough to see them get out but not close enough that Eren would be able to easily spot him._ _ _ _

____Armin’s jaw dropped. He had been expecting something unreal but what he saw was of a much higher magnitude. Armin watched a rather short, male, with raven black hair and an undercut emerge from the driver side._ _ _ _

____For a moment Armin was sure he had followed the wrong car. Eren stepped out of the passenger side and quickly trashed that theory. The man Eren was with looked a lot like a customer he had observed at the café a few times. Armin had thought he was some sort of stalker of Eren’s._ _ _ _

____That theory still hadn’t been disproved and he continued to watch the two. At least until he saw Eren reaching for and grabbing the man’s hands. He saw a slight blush creep over the man’s face. Armin smiled to himself, they looked pretty cute. He wanted to stay longer but felt that he was now over stepping some imaginary line._ _ _ _

____Armin had done his duty as a friend. All of his concerns were now addressed and he could rest easy. It also helped that his curiosity had been sated. Texting Jean before he took off, Armin sent one last look back at the odd couple. Out of the corner of his eyes he was sure that he had seen Eren plant a kiss on the man’s forehead._ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad with these, stuff happens? Date night? Alien invasion? Idk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face* This update took awhile, and I am sorry that last chapter I said it would be quick. It obviously wasn't quick in the least. I am going to hopefully update more than once a month however weekly updates aren't going to happen. I got a lot of stuff to do...A pretty fluffy chapter, perhaps smut next chapter. IDK.

Levi had no idea what he was doing. After having stayed at work late the night before and starting work early the next morning, he was irritable and over tired. His usual dark eye circles had somehow managed to darken further. For some reason the only thing that Levi wanted more than a hot cup of tea or seeing Eren in his maid uniform bent over a table would be to see the brunette’s smile and beautiful eyes. Levi, in his old age, was getting sappy. 

Those were the thoughts that had led to Levi driving by the café. That was the action that had led to Levi driving around with a particularly gorgeous guy sitting in his passenger seat. Levi had no idea what he was doing. He knew that when he had picked Eren up that he had made it seem like he had a plan. Levi usually was the man with the plan, however he didn’t this time. “So where are we going Levi?” Eren asked confused. 

Levi stiffened, he didn’t want to seem like a totally loser and tell Eren he had no idea. Instead he settled for saying, in an annoying sing along tone, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” God he sounded like a third grader, and for an even more childish effect Levi couldn’t help but stick his tongue out too. Eren just smirked, for once being the bigger person. Not just height wise this time. 

Soon they had been driving around for what felt like forever. Levi knew that he was going to have to choose a place at random or risk being found out. They drove past restaurants, theatres, small shops but nothing stuck out to Levi. Since their last date hadn’t exactly gone great Levi wanted this one to be something special.

“You have no idea where we are going,” Levi froze at Eren’s statment. 

“Almost there.” Levi said absently pretending like he hadn’t heard Eren’s accusation. 

“Leeeevi,” Eren poked him in the ribs, “Don’t ignore me.” Levi flinched, not used to random poking. 

“Fine! I have no idea where to take you out. Our last date didn’t exactly go great and I wanted this to be special.” Levi huffed, if he hadn’t been driving he would have crossed his arms too.

Eren’s eyes softened, “That’s adorable.” 

Levi hated to be called adorable, always had, and was about to say so. Eren had sounded so sincere and not mockingly that Levi thought about it again and chose not to comment on it. But if Eren even tried to call him short then someone was going to be punished. Lost in his thoughts, Levi almost didn’t react when Eren suddenly yelled out, “THERE!” 

Having been abruptly snapped out of his own thoughts Levi swerved violently. He just barely managed to avoid causing a collision, after he had sufficiently glared at Eren, “Brat, do you want to die?”

Looking completely unapologetic Eren continued, “Since you don’t have any idea what to do, let’s go there!” Eren excitedly pointed again. 

Following Eren’s gaze Levi saw what Eren had been so excited about, and his heart dropped. Eren wanted to go to a germ infested, family-friendly, money sucking, arcade-restaurant, shit place. In Levi’s twenty five years of living, not once had he ever stepped into such an establishment. The very idea made Levi want to have a scalding shower. Eren saw Levi visibility shudder. 

“They aren’t that dirty!” Eren wailed, knowing exactly why Levi was so hesitant to go. “It’s not like you have a better idea.” Eren pointed out. 

That much was true. Levi had no idea where to take Eren. “You are lucky that you’re so cute.” Levi turned into the parking lot. 

Yippidy-fucking-do, Levi was going to a play place with his incredibly childish date. Once out of the car, hand sanitizer in hand, they were ready to enter a circle of hell that Levi had been prepared to avoid his entire life. Looking completely ecstatic Eren grabbed Levi’s hand, “This is going to be so much fun.” 

With such sincerity in his voice Levi didn’t want to burst his bubble so he just huffed in response. Eren thought that this too was “adorable” and couldn’t help but kiss the shorter man’s forehead. For once in his life, Levi felt glad that he was short. Forehead kisses from Eren almost made it worth it. Looking a little red Levi dragged Eren inside. 

Once they were all paid for they chose a booth at random and laid out their coats. The place was moderately busy, Levi was thankful that he wouldn’t have to push past people. “Games first? Or do you want to go on the jungle gym thing.” Eren asked. 

Both options sounded like they had germs, only one of the activities however would require Levi to literally have to crawl around. “Games.” 

“Okay!” Eren rushed to get them tokens. With the tokens in hand Eren lead them to a game that had three rings and holes in the middle. Each ring was worth points, the middle one being worth the most. Eren explained the objective of the game. Once Levi was briefed Eren demonstrated. After feeding a token into the slot the game lit up and three balls rolled down a ramp. Eren grabbed a hold of one. In a swift motion Eren rolled the ball over a ramp and into the middle hole. Eren did this twice more and the game spit out a shit-ton of tickets. “See, easy peazy.”

Levi wouldn’t admit it but he was mildly impressed with Eren’s display of skills. “Wanna try?” Not wanting to disappoint Eren, Levi nodded and put a token into the machine. Not wanting to touch the ball Levi picked it up in his sleeve. Making a disgusted face he rolled the ball hard. The ball bounced off the back wall and went into the ten point hole. In other words, the lowest amount you could get. The pity points. Feeling frustrated Levi tried again. The same results came out. 

Levi decided this game was rigged and stupid. “Let’s play a different one.”

“Levi, calm down,” Eren tugged him back, “You just need to be more gently. Here I’ll help this time.” Standing behind Levi Eren cupped Levi’s hand that was holding the last ball. “Bring your arm back,” Eren slowly moved Levi’s arm. “Now we swing up and release, gently.” Eren had witnessed Levi’s first shots, and stressed the word gently. In a fluid motion together they released the ball and it went up nicely. Looked like it was going to go straight into the middle one. 

Levi smiled triumphantly. At the last possible second the ball swerved and went into the lowest possible points again. “FUCK!” Eren called out before sheepishly looking around to make sure that there weren’t any children around. 

Luck wasn’t with Eren today it seemed. A small boy looking around six years old had overheard him. “Mommy, what’s fuck mean?” The lady that was obviously the mother, gave Eren a dirty look before leading her kid away and explaining that it was a bad word. When Levi say Eren’s look of mortification he burst out laughing. Levi felt better about the fact that he had pretty much lost the game. Eren collected the small amount of tickets, “Well what now?” 

Levi looked around at the games, “That one.” He was referring to the game in the corner of the room. It was an old school looking dance game. 

Eren smiled, “Seriously?” Levi ignored the amused look that crossed Eren’s face and went over to the game. Back in high school Hange and Levi had been champs at the game. Once Hange had managed to convince Levi to play. Just to humour her he had. After that they played often, Levi never admitting how much he actually liked it. Hange thought it was hilarious but was careful never to laugh or even talk about it. 

Once the tokens were paid and the game set up completed the game started. Levi, having the amazing dance skills he did, dominated. Eren lacking rhythm and balance, hadn’t done as well. Thanks to Levi’s incredible dance skills however, they managed to collect a shocking amount of tickets. Eren was in awe. Levi might have showed off more than necessary. “Levi! You’re amazing.”

Being the adult that Levi was, he didn’t let the comment go to his head. Just kidding. “I know.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly. “Let’s get some food,” dancing so much had sure worn Levi out, he wasn’t as young as he had been. Once back at their booth they ordered a large pizza and drinks. 

Eren and Levi talked while waiting for the pizza to arrive. It didn’t take long and soon they were devouring the disgustingly, greasy pieces of pizza. Once meal had been consumed and hands had been washed, twice, they played more of the games. Soon enough a rather large compilation of tickets had been accumulated. “I want to get that giant bear.” Eren said pointing to the large pink bear strapped to the roof. The bear was taller than Levi and a hideous fluorescent pink. Once Eren’s mind had been made up, nothing could stop him. 

Within less than an hour he had gathered enough tickets to get the illogically sized, stuffed, bear. Levi was sitting in their booth waiting. Eren slid into the booth across from Levi, bear in hand. “I got this for you.” Eren said once seated. 

“What the hell am I going to do with a giant stuffed bear?” Levi stated. Honestly he wasn’t sure if it would even fit in his apartment. Eren frowned. 

“For those lonely nights?” Levi looked unconvinced. “You could cuddle with it when you miss me?” If anything Levi looked even more unconvinced if that was possible. All Levi could imagine was him about to go down on Eren and then Eren cuddling with the stupid bear, essentially getting cock blocked by a stuffed bear. Levi refused again. This time, Eren directed his puppy dog eyes towards Levi. 

It didn’t take Levi long to change his mind. “Okay.” He said grumpily. 

Eren got up triumphantly, “Super! Now I am going to the bathroom.”

“Make sure to wash your hands!” Levi called. Eren gave him the finger without turning around. They place had pretty much emptied out over the last hour and there were no longer any children in sight for Eren to corrupt. 

Levi sat in the booth pondering what the hell he was going to do with the bear. He supposed that if he cleaned out the closet in his living room that it would fit in there, barely. 

“Mommy!” Levi heard a small girl cry out. He tried to tune it out, not wanting to get involved. The sniffling got louder and soon enough Levi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Hey.” The crying stopped for a moment, “What’s your name?” Levi stood up crouching beside the girl. 

Through much sniffling, the girl managed to stutter out, “L-l-il-y.”

“Well Lily tell me what’s wrong.” Levi already knew what was wrong but knew it was important to keep crying children distracted.

Lily started crying again while trying to tell Levi what was wrong. “If you don’t stop crying I won’t be able to understand you.”

Lily wiped her snotty nose on her hand. Disgusted Levi gave her some hand sanitizer and told her to rub her hand together. She obliged. Once her tears were mostly dissolved she told Levi what had happened. 

Once she finished her story it looked as if she was about to cry again. “Lily tell me. Do you like teddy bears?” 

Lilly nodded her head adamantly. “Alright well then, if you’re a good kid until your mom shows up, that means no running around, or crying and you have to be quiet, then I will let you have this giant bear. Deal?” 

Immediately Lily perked up. “Ok!” She sat beside the bear. 

Eren returned, “Ready to g---.” He noticed Lily sitting across from Levi happily kicking her legs out. A little confused he sat beside Levi and didn’t say anything. Exhausted Levi unconsciously leaned into Eren. “Is that your wife?” Lily asked. 

Eren blushed profoundly, “No.” Levi told her. 

“Oh.” The subject was dropped. 

Soon enough the girl’s mother rushed up to her. “Lily! Thank goodness, I was so worried.” The women looked over to Eren and Levi who were getting up with their coats. “Thank you so much. I hope she wasn’t any trouble.” 

“Nah, she was a perfect angel.” Lily smiled big. “Enjoy your bear.” Levi called over his shoulder as he and Eren walked away. 

Lily hugged the bear tightly, “I will,” a little louder she called out, “Your girlfriend is really cute!” Levi almost cried from laughter. Eren had turned a bright shade of red.

Levi pulled Eren closer. His hand resting lightly on Eren’s hip as they walked, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet this chapter had an abundant of mistakes...Proof reading will happen eventually? If there are any glaring mistakes then let me know. Comments, kudos and such get me into writing mode. And again, very sorry for slow updates.


End file.
